The Other Black
by valmente
Summary: Sirius wasn't the only Black that got disowned. Meet Callidora, a cousin with a lot more in common with Sirius than relatives. Join her as she enters Hogwarts in the Mauraders seventh year. RemusOC
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Callidora Valentine quietly sat on the back stairs of the manor hidden behind the pantry as she listened to her mother, Elladora converse with her aunt Walburga Black. At this moment the two women were discussing how to "handle" Callidora. Apparently her behavior was not fitting that of a descendent of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, which she was through her mother's side. Her mother, Elladora was a daughter of Cassiopeia and Regulus Black, cousins who married to preserve the pureblood tradition of the family.

"She's not even my aunt," thought Callidora. "She's my second cousin. I think. Ugh this wouldn't even be a question if they didn't marry their bloody cousins. What next, are they going to engage me to aunt Wally's son Regulus?" Suddenly she heard Aunt Wally tell her mother to threaten disownment because there is no way that anyone would walk away from the Black heritage. Callidora held in a snort at that. Clearly the woman didn't want to bring up the embarrassment that her own son did just that the previous summer. Callidora rolled her eyes just as she heard a scraping of chairs and a note of agreement from her mother. Stealthily she crept back to her room before she could be caught eavesdropping by her mother or her mother's faithful house elf, Flunky.

"So the old bat thinks I'll be 'handled' by a disownment threat. I'll show her what I think of that." Callidora waved her wand and swiftly packed her belongings in her trunk and shrunk it. She pocketed it just as Flunky crept in and demanded her presence in her mother's parlor. Callidora calmly walked down the stairs, being sure to take her time.

"Mother"

"Callidora, where were you went your dear aunt came to call? A proper pure blood daughter greets her mother's guest and is a gracious host." Elladora spoke condescendingly.

"Sorry," Callidora mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"If you can't learn to behave yourself in a manner befitting a pure blood Valentine and Black descendent, then maybe you should be stripped of your title_ Lady_ Valentine," Elladora said with venom laced voice.

"Is that a threat," Callidora asked tauntingly as she already knew it was.

"If you do not learn to control your attitude it is."

"Well, when you put it that way mother… I don't give a damn. You can take your bloody threat and shove it!" Callidora yelled as she had already begun to stalk toward the front door.

"If you leave this house, don't think you can come back!" Elladora called out, believing her daughter to be leaving her things behind. Callidora pulled out her shrunken trunk.

"I don't plan to." She hissed spitefully. Slamming the door on her mother's enraged shriek.

Callidora wished she could go to her best friends home where she was like another daughter to the Evans. Unfortunately Lily and her family were spending the remainder of the holiday in France, so Callidora went to her other friend and Lily's neighbor, Abby DiTullio. She turned down an alleyway and apparated into the Evans' living room, away from the prying eyes of muggles. Abby knew about the magical world but her parents did not so the remaining weeks of the holidays would be a challenge for Callidora. She'd never lived as a muggle before.


	2. The Headmaster

Disclaimer: I forgot this the first time around…this isn't mine. J.K. Rowling is the creator of this amazing world and almost all of the characters. (As if you didn't already know that.)

Callidora jumped as the bread she'd put in the slots a few minutes before jumped out at her and Abby burst out laughing. She found her friends inability to use the most commonplace technology quite amusing.

"You're lucky mum and dad already left for work Cally. I heard them talking about how you were in awe of the TV the other day." Abby remarked.

"Well there are people in there! And I can't help that I don't know how all this stuff works. I grew up in a purely magical house that was extremely muggle-phobic. Though I honestly can't get over how muggles have found ways to get by without magic."

"We try Tricks." Abby commented dryly.

"It was a compliment_ Mugs_. Anyway, I have to get ready to go meet Dumbledore. I need to go to Hogwarts to finish my schooling since I've finally escaped from my dear Headmistress Mother." Said Callidora as she waved her secret, unregistered wand to use around muggles without ministry detection. The kitchen was cleaned and Callidora dressed.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you these past two weeks Mugs. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Oh you would have probably had to live with dear Sev." Abby replied airily.

"Ugh…please remind me to thank you again. I don't know what I would have done if that were my only option." Callidora answered laughing.

"Well make sure to come by when you're home Christmas break, and don't forget to write."

"I would never. Firebrands honor."

"Firebrands forever." Abby professed. And with that Callidora apparated away.

* * *

For a moment Callidora just stood in awe of the grand castle of Hogwarts, she'd seen pictures but she'd never actually been there. 'So this is my home for the next 10 months,' she thought, 'looks roomy.' And with that though she began her trek towards the front doors. She was nervous about meeting Albus Dumbledore for the first time and worried that she would not be accepted because of her very late entrance as well as her family's dubious history. The very reason that she was never allowed to attend the school was because her mother and father considered Dumbledore to be a muggle loving old fool and they didn't keep said opinion to themselves. As she entered the castle she began to wonder where she could find directions to Dumbledore's office, he hadn't said anything in the letter he sent. Just then the very man she was looking to meet stepped out of the great hall.

"Ah, Miss Valentine, right on time my dear. Please follow me to my office" he said.

"Yes sir, Professor Dumbledore" she replied. 'Alright, so far so good,' she thought.

They walked up a few flights of stairs and down several corridors until they came upon a stone gargoyle. Dumbledore said something, which sounded an awful lot like "fizzing wizbee," and the gargoyle sprang aside to reveal a spiral staircase. At the top of this they entered a circular room full of sleeping portraits and several silver, whirring instruments.

"Have a seat Miss Valentine," the headmaster offered, "Now what brings you up here, I was under the impression that you were being home schooled because your parents have an… _unfavorable _opinion of me," he said with a smile.

Callidora flushed at his truthful statement, displaying her mothers failed attempt at teaching her the infamous haughty Black façade. "Well sir, my mother and I had a disagreement on …family values and I am no longer under her care. So I wished to enroll here at Hogwarts for my last year. I know its very late as well as last minute as the new year begins today but I really need to finish my schooling so that I can take my NEWTS."

"You're right it is late but we can always accommodate new students. Anyone who has magical ability and wishes to learn is welcome here at Hogwarts. You can get your books and robes today as it is still awhile before the train arrives, I do believe it is leaving London right now, and I can sort you now or later with the first years," he replied with a twinkle of amusement at her embarrassment.

"Oh, I'd much rather be sorted now that at the feast, thank you. I would rather not call attention to myself."

"Very well then Miss Valentine, let me retrieve the sorting hat." And with that he got up and brought over a ratty looking hat and placed it on her head.

_Hmmm, interesting,_spoke a voice in her ear_, you're quite different from your family. But where to put you? _

'definitely not Hufflepuff' she responded.

_Oh no, that's one house I would not consider for you. But you are clearly intelligent and would make a suitable Ravenclaw but I don't think that quite suits you. So will it be Slytherin or Gryffindor? You're brave that's for sure but you are particularly cunning and ambitious. Hmm._

'Not Slytherin, I don't want to be like my family.'

_Oh yes very different from your family, but just because you possess those qualities doesn't mean you are like them. You recognize when to use them for good. You'd do well in Slytherin._

'…maybe I could be a Slytherin, I'm certainly not foolishly brave like Sirius.'

_Well then, better be SLYTHERIN!_ The hat shouted the last word to the room.

Dumbledore had watched the expressions cross Callidora's face as the unusually long sorting took place. With an unreadable expression, he removed the hat and replaced it on its shelf. He then escorted Callidora out of his office and reminded her to be back in time for the feast.

'Well that was easy,' Callidora thought as she took out her list of supplies she had to purchase, 'and I already have most of these books and supplies as it is. I'll just need to visit the apothecary and Madame Malkin's. I can't wait to see Lily's face when she sees me!' And with that though she left the castle for Diagon Alley.


	3. The Reunions

Callidora spent little time in Diagon Alley, getting what she needed and leaving as she had no patience for shopping. Then she returned to the castle to explore a bit before the rest of the students arrived. Realizing that she was accomplishing little on her own and map-less, she had turned around early only to get lost once when she was on her way back to the great hall and a staircase had changed positions on her. After wandering aimlessly she asked a portrait for directions and managed to join the students in the entrance hall, blending in and drifting towards the Slytherin table of the great hall. She carefully positioned herself as far from her relatives, Narcissa and Regulus, and her former friend, Severus Snape, as possible. She easily spotted Lily being followed by a rather persistant boy who must have been James Potter, but she kept her head down in order to surprise Lily face to face.

* * *

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius remarked, "I thought you had a chance after she complimented you on the platform but apparently it's still the same Evans."

"Well I'm sure embarrassing her about the compliment in front of everyone really helped your chances," Remus stated sarcastically. Just then Sirius craned his neck and wrinkled his brows.

"Oi, who's the new girl at the Slytherin table, down by the end? She looks familiar."

"Dunno Padfoot. Never seen her before but she doesn't seem too fond of the Junior Death Eater Squad based on where she's sitting." James said as he looked away from Lily to see the girl Sirius noticed.

"She's still a slimy Slytherin Prongs."

"Will you two pay attention, the sorting is almost finished" Remus admonished.

* * *

Callidora decided to explore a bit more after dinner that night, she was wandering through what seemed to be a shortcut when she bumped into someone in the dark, narrow space.

"Oh! I'm terrible sorry," she began as another, deeper voice asked if she was all right. They both lit their wands and she found herself face to face with one of the marauders.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Callidora Valentine" he appeared to recognize the last name, which wasn't surprising, a dark pureblood name as well known as the Lestrange's and Malfoy's.

"You should be in your common room. Are you lost? You're new right?" he asked.

"You should be there as well but I fancied a stroll and no I'm not lost. I am new though, seventh year." She answered.

"Me too" there was an awkward silence that lasted the few seconds before Sirius appeared, his voice booming,

"I see you've met another of my cousins Remus. Tell me Valentine, did your mother send you here to meet your future coworkers, the Death Eaters?" He spat. Callidora flushed in fury, narrowing her eyes as she took in her cousin and Remus's changing expression.

"For your information Black, my mother has nothing to do with _my_ decision to come here and you don't know anything about me. The last time you even saw me we were eight!" She hissed.

"Well if it was _your_ decision to join those gits, I hope you enjoy what's left of your life, doing someone else's dirty work like the cowardly Slytherin you are."

"Oh sinking to house stereotypes my fair and just cousin. You don't know anything, slinging your prejudiced insults. You are just like the rest of your family!" And with that she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"You know Pads, she didn't do anything. We bumped into each other and were apologizing before you got here." Remus spoke in a slightly chastising manner.

"She's a Slytherin and part of my family! And what did she mean saying I'm like them?" Sirius responded, still angry.

"Maybe she's right about you not knowing her, you did attack her and not the other way around." Remus replied after a long pause before turning away and walking towards the common room, leaving Sirius to his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Callidora awoke very early and decided she might as well get up and start her day. She silently got ready and slipped out of the room she shared with three other girls, none of whom she liked, and went to breakfast. Because she went so early she was done as most students were coming in so she went to retrieve her Transfiguration text before class, which she had first thing with the Gryffindors. On her way back up she saw Lily leaving the Great Hall with the four Marauders in tow. Now was her chance. She stepped into the Entrance hall and called out,

"Hey Books! Did you miss me?"

"Wha- Tricks?" Lily spun around, "Cally! What are you doing here?" Both girls dropped their bags and rushed into a hug.

"Did you really think I'd let you go and be a proper Head Girl? I need to make sure you keep your mayhem quota up." Callidora remarked as the boys exchanged confused glances.

"What's this Evans? Consorting with a Slytherin?" Sirius said as he regained the use of his voice. Remus looked at him disapprovingly.

"Tricks happens to be my best friend!" she called over her shoulder as she continued to question Callidora, "But I though your mum wouldn't let you come to Hogwarts?"

"She wouldn't but she doesn't have a say anymore. I left two weeks ago. Told her to shove it and marched right out. You should have heard the yelling, I heard it through the wards and all the way around the corner before I apparated to Mugs place."

"You left! And stayed with muggles for two weeks without breaking he statute of secrecy? Why didn't you owl me?" Lily nearly yelled.

"You were on vacation and I wanted to surprise you. Besides, you act like I can't go two weeks without causing trouble."

"Well I didn't know you had it in you," Lily commented surprised.

"It was soooo hard!" And with that both girls burst into laughter.

"Well isn't this a happy reunion, the mudblood and the blood traitor," drawled a cold voice. Before anyone else could react, Callidora had her wand drawn and pointed between Severus's eyes.

"Call her that again and I'll make what we did last summer seem inconsequential Snape," she spat.

"I'd watch who you threaten Valentine. You don't know the connections I've made since then. You can disappear and no one would ever recognize you after what we do." And at that moment he flipped upside down and was covered in congealing green goop.

"May I escort you to class Tricks?" Lily asked as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Why certainly my dear Books. We Firebrands should stick together." And the girls turned leaving four gaping mouthed boys and a slime covered git as they walked to class.

* * *

"Did that really just happen?" Peter asked.

"I think it did," James said stunned.

"Who knew Lily could be like that. Do you think she really does cause mayhem outside of school? And how did they do anything to Snivellus last summer?" Sirius wondered.

"I think Callidora was right last night, you don't know her. She's like a female version of you or James. And Lily was the one who cast that spell on Snape, not Callidora." Remus stated.

"Well how was I supposed to know that Moony? She's a Slytherin and related to me, it's not like I had anything good to go on. I still don't know if I trust her!"

"They had nicknames for each other just like we do. And what did they call themselves?" James asked as they neared the Transfiguration classroom.

"Firebrands." Said Peter, "It means troublemakers."


End file.
